


Border of Inslamity

by TheWorldsWorstSwordsman



Series: Darkside of the TV: Celebrity Specials. [1]
Category: NBA Allstars, Persona 4, Persona Series, Space Jam
Genre: Basketball, Fun, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Shadows - Freeform, and welcome to the jam, come on and slam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldsWorstSwordsman/pseuds/TheWorldsWorstSwordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst visiting Inaba to do a promotional shoot for Junes, Michael Jordan finds himself knocked into the TV. Trapped in the basketball court of nightmares, Can Michael, with the help of the investigation team, overcome his shadow and unlock his persona? Everybody get up it's time to slam now...we got a real Jam goin' down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pursing my true slam

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is goofy as heck and not to be taken too seriously. If you don't know I find it ridiculously amusing to take random celebrities and stick them into things (Im going to try and start a 'darkside of the TV: Celebrity Specials.' series which is basically random celebrity's who I feel like doing and sticking them inside the TV), and persona's amazing because you can have them confronting their true selves and gaining power from it. Set between Secret Base and Heaven, because i'd like to imagine Michael continuing with them and participating in the final battle, having a social link ect. because i'd find it funny. As for how he can speak Japanese, let's just say he learned before coming over because he's Michael Jordan and he can do that.

**Chapter 1: Pursuing my true slam**

“Jordan-san!” The voice called out from across the hall as the young teen approached him, waving happily. “It’s an honour to have you here sir, and thanks again for doing this. We know it isn’t something you’d normally do, but dad thought it’d be a great idea to try and branch out to the foreign market, and….” The young man smiled sheepishly, letting out a nervous titter as he scratched the back of his head, not sure where to look.  
“Don’t worry kid, it’s nice to get out of Illinois sometimes. I mean, doing promotional video’s for Japanese department store’s isn’t usually my gig, but considering you guy’s were so kind to fly me out here I’m just treating it like a nice little vacation.” The retired basketball player smiled, reading over his script once again. It seemed simple enough-general promotional stuff, just having a celebrity endorse the product’s and hopefully that’ll entice people.  
“So where’s the next scene?” Michael asked, causing the young teen to frantically flip through the script in his hands. He seemed like a good kid, but looked a little sheepish standing in Michael Jordan’s presence. He wore headphone’s around his neck and still hadn’t changed out of his school uniform, so he must’ve come here straight from school, poor kid. He looked tired. He must be studying hard.  
“uhhh…right, here we are. We’re gonna finish off in the electronic department, which is just this way.” The kid breathed a sigh of relief at finally finding his route, and led Michael towards the electronics’ aisle.  
“What’s your name kid?” Michael asked nonchalantly as he followed, trying to lighten the almost foggy atmosphere.  
“Who, me? U-uh, it’s Yousuke. Yosuke Hanamura.” He laughed, looking around as if checking for someone. Michael noticed.  
“You looking for someone kid?”  
“Hm? Oh, kinda. I’m meeting some friends after this shoot’s done, and they’re meeting me here. We’re running a little over, so…” Yosuke explained, his eyes darting around as more time past. Michael couldn’t help but feel a bit bad-this kid obviously didn’t have much free time, and here he was taking up even more of it.  
“Sorry kid.” He frowned apologetically, and Yosuke’s eyes widened as he quickly waved his hands back and forth.  
“woah, no! That isn’t what I’m saying Jordan-san! It’s just some of my friends if they know you’re here… _wellll_ ….” He chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek with a finger. Michael smiled and nodded. He understood. He might not be as famous here in Japan, but he was still a pretty well known guy. He was pretty cool about it, but he could understand why Yosuke didn’t want his friends embarrassing him.  
“Right, gotcha. So where should I stand?”  
“Uh…just over there, by the big TV. Not the really big one, the one just next to it.” Yosuke motioned to the largish TV near the middle of the aisle, but definitely not the largest one. He almost looked nervous as he set up the camera. It was kinda odd-for the expense of bringing Michael Jordan all the way out to a town in the boonies of Japan, you’d think they’d have more then just a kid shooting the entire commercial by himself, even if the camera was pretty high quality. It was set on wheels, so Yosuke could slowly wheel it from the side to the front, getting closer.  
“So this is me, Michael Jordan, reminding you that everyday’s great at your-woah!” Michael was interrupted as the boom mic knocked him on the head, interrupting his flow. Well, by himself might not be completely accurate…  
The boom mic operator was a kid who looked about Yosuke’s age, but he hadn’t really talked much till now so Michael hadn’t really noticed him. He was wearing a white cotton shirt with a rose in it, and looked more like a model for the clothing section then someone who should be holding a boom mic. His big blue eyes looked at Michael with a look he knew all to well-this kid was starstruck.  
“Dammit Ted! I let you work with me on this as a favour, don’t go hitting our star across the head!” Yosuke snapped, berating the other boy with his tone.  
“S-Sorry!” Teddie whimpered, fumbling with the microphone whilst staring at Michael the whole time. “It’s just…”  
The kids eyes seemed to sparkle, and Michael felt a tad uncomfortable from the look he was giving him.  
“You’re so _coooooooooooooooooool_ Jordan-San!” Ted cooed, his adoration seeping out of every pore as he gazed at him. “I bet with the skills you have you get all the hot babes!”  
“Uhh….” Michael was dumbstruck, not knowing quite how to respond.  
“Teddie, what the hell!? This isn’t the other’s you’re talking too, this is Michael freaking Jordan, _show some damn respect_!” Yosuke seethed through gritted teeth, stepping from behind the camera to confront Teddie face to face.  
“Uh, guys, really-” Michael tried to interrupt the squabble, but it was obvious nothing could stop these two juggernauts once they’d started.  
“Jordan-San, if you teach me to be as good as you at basket ball will I be able to score like you do? Will I be able to slam dunk my way into a girls heart? Double dribb-” Teddie was interrupted by Yosuke covering his mouth, and grabbing him in a chokehold-much to a bemused Michael Jordan. It reminded him of his early days on the team, goofing off with each other like this.  
“ _I said shut it you dumb bear!_ ” Yosuke growled as the struggled, both of them at an impasse. Considering they were so close to the camera though, it might not be such a good idea…  
“Hey guy’s, perhaps you shouldn’t do this near such expensive equi-woah- _WOAH!”_ Michael let out a yelp as, as he approached, Teddie managed to knock yosuke’s leg from under him, causing him to lose balance and create a domino effect, knocking into Michael Jordan who lost his balance also. The three of them stumbled backwards towards the TV, and Michael braced for impact. Man, that TV was expensive. He hoped the kid would be able to pay for it, but after all his dad does own the store-however, that wasn’t what happened. As soon as Michael’s back found itself hitting the TV screen, instead of it crashing to the ground, he felt an odd sensation-like when you’re going for that final slam dunk, and your clothes become all sticky, but cool at the same time. He felt his body fall backwards and into a sitting position, before his legs left the ground and he tumbled into what he always imagined the scene in space jam where he was pulled through the warner bro’s logo would feel like-an elastic pull, followed by almost weightless falling, the last thing he saw being Teddie and Yosuke calling out his name, both looking terrified.  
Yosuke quickly pulled out his phone, and dialled his best friend.  
“Hello?” Yu answered, sounding like he’d needed an excuse to stop whatever boring task it was he was doing. At least Yosuke could grant him that distraction…  
“H-Hey man, uh…you know how it’s set to rain tonight?” Yosuke tried and failed to keep the nervousness out of his voice, and Yu immediately picked up on it.  
“Yes…” He trailed off, already knowing something was up.  
“Uh…I think we’d better watch it tonight…”

 


	2. Backslam of the TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds himself in a wierd place, and comes face to face with his greatest opponent...himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, for a while I wasn't going to continue this, and then I noticed that it had over 2000 hits. Whilst this may not be a lot for some people, that's the most hits i've gotten on anything, well, ever. So i decided to continue with this dumb little tale of Michael Jordan pursing his true slam. Also i spent way to much time on that dumb jordan poster. (I appologize for spelling and grammar, i'm trying to improve. It's always been my weak point.)

"Ow...my head..." Michael's vision was blurry as he slowly adjusted to what had happened. One minute he was trying to break up a fight between those two kids, and now...he was in a stadium? The court stretched out before his eyes, freshly polished wood floor glistening in the darkness, a crystal hoop in front of him, and a groggy look behind confirmed that there were in fact two.  Where was this place? Did he hit his head on that TV and die? Was this B-Ball heaven, where all the greats went after death? Were Reggie and Wilt about to come out of that arch and offer him his place? So many thoughts pounded through Michael's head as he pushed himself off the floor. This couldn't be happening...it couldn't...

"Hello Michael."

The voice was loud, booming over the speaker system and causing Michael to falter. 

"God?" He asked, looking around. The voice sounded familar...but why?

"No Michael, although some might beg to differ..," The voice laughed, an eerie sound that echoed around the empty stadium. 

"Wh-Who are you? What is this place? What the hell's going on here?!" Michael shouted into the darkness, desperately hoping for an answer. 

"Who am I? Oh Michael, i think you of all people should know that..."

The sharp sound of speaker feedback caused michael to cover his ears in pain, as a different voice begin to speak, and the opening of 'Space Jam' flooded the arena. 

"Laaaaaaaaaaaadies and gentlemen, i present to you, all the way from Illinois to the world behind the TV, standing 6ft 6 inches and weighing 216 pooooooooounds, by acclimation the GREATEST Basketball player of alltimeeeee...." As the announcer went on, floodlights lit up all round the stadium, but instead of focusing on him like Michael assumed, the odd green light from them focused on the players arch. 

"MICHAELLLLLLLLLLLLL JOOOOOOOOOOOOORDAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Michael blinked once. Twice. This was impossible. It...It just had to be impossible. Walking out from the fog in his signature baggy shorts and striped sneakers, a cruel smile on his lips and b-ball in his hands, was none other than himself. 

"Let's play some ball."

 

\---------------------------------------------

Yu sat on the end of his bed, watching as the second-hand clicked down. From what yousuke had said, this could spell trouble. Michael Jordan had appeared on the midnight channel for a while now, but he was sure they had it covered: Yousuke and Teddy were with him constantly during the shoot, and the others took turns observing him when he was out and about. It was easy to do, after all they just looked like basketball fans scoping out a NBA all-star. So how did he still end up in the shadow world?

"I don't get it, you were with him, right? So did you see him? Who's been putting people inside the TV?" Yu asked, confused. 

"ah-ha ha, u-uh, about that..." Yousuke's nervousness was heard even over the phone. "It may not have been the killer per-say, but more, uh..."

Yousuke took a deep breath.

"MeandteddyaccidentlyknockedjordansanintotheTVwhistwewerefighting."

Yu's eye twitched, and he placed his thumb and forefinger against his temple. 

"So why didn't you go after him?" 

"Well, whist the TV we use to get in is great and all, it's kinda an older model now and dad wanted to show off the latest edition and...heh heh heh...h-heh..." Yousuke laughed nervously.

"I see."

Before Yu had a chance to say anything else, the midnight channel suddenly came on. It looked like a standard western commercial for a basketball tournament, lots of large letters and shifting cameras.

"Are you ready for the match that will change everything you know about basketball, and that you only imagined in your wildest fantasies!? A match of such epic proportions that it will change the very world of B-Ball! Watch in awe as Michael Jordan takes on single-handedly not only the NEW monstars, but also..." The camera flashed to show an image incredibly similar to the Space Jam poster, only with Shadow Jordan taking the role of bugs Bunny. "Himself! Watch it all in...SPACE JAM 2: THE RECKONING!"

The words flashed on-screen before it went dark. Yu let out a deep sigh. 

"Yosuke, call the others. Looks like we're launching another rescue."


	3. A new world Slam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If 2017 couldn't get any worse, I am finally updating this story for the first time since 2014. Our story continues because Micheal Jordan is on the TV and facing his shadow self, and why am I updating this again?

"Well, this could have been easily avoided." Naoto sighed, pulling her hat down over her eyes, saving Yousuke from the intense burrowing disappointment her gaze was causing him.   
"Yeah like seriously dude, in terms of messing up, this is pretty high on the list. I don't think even I woulda' done that." Kanji rubbed his nose and looked away, causing Yosuke to sink even further into his seat.   
"H-Hey, it wasn't just me, you know?! It's Teddie's fault too!" He rebutted, but it wasn't doing him very much good. The investigation team had all met at their usual spot at Junes, and the air was heavy.   
"What's the forecast looking like?" Chie asked, hopeful.   
"Not great. We'll have to go today if we have any chance of saving him." Yu grimaced, and the gang let out a collective sign.  
"Poor Jordan-Sama...I hope he's ok..." Teddie sounded like he was about to cry, the weight of an NBA all stars life obviously weighing heavily on his conscience.   
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in there and get him!" Yukiko piped up, clenching her fists in anticipation. She had never told any of her friends this, but Yukiko was a secretly a major NBA fangirl and had watched the legendary Micheal Jordan free throw line dunk at least 150 times. To know that someone she both idolised and had a crush on was in mortal peril, and she was the only one who could save him...she had dreamt about this, but now it was actually happening she was just terrified for his safety.   
"Yukiko's right, let's go." Rise agreed, and they all nodded. This was a real Jam they were in.   
\--------------------------------------  
"He should be....here!" They followed Teddy to what looked like a giant stadium, which was honestly what they were expecting. It was bizarre, like someone had taken a picture of a stadium from a cartoon and made it real. It was littered with "Keep out!" and "STOP!" signs, the likes of which were usually held up by wille coyote. The Space Jam theme was blasting out at full volume, and cheers could be heard from the inside.   
"Wow, he either really loved or really hated his involvement with that film." Yousuke wondered out loud as he examined the entrance. Like all the others, the red vortex was situated in the door.   
"Probably both." Yu smirked as he walked through.   
The inside felt like a tourist attraction, made to imitate a cartoon so people could visit the locations they had loved as a kid. the hallways stretched out, and Yu unsheathed his sword. No turning back now, not that they would.   
"I can tell this is gonna get annoying." Chie lamented as 'Space Jam' started looping for the 3rd time. "Can we hurry up and find him so we can leave before I get this song ingrained in my head until I die?"  
"What, you mean it isn't already?" Kanji laughed, singing along.   
"Wow Kanji, you don't even speak English but you're singing along fluently!" Rise was taken aback, and Kanji just rubbed his neck.   
"Hey, don't need to know what it's saying to know it's catchy."   
After a few small battles with Shadows, they finally found what looked to be the doors to the basketball pitch.   
"Woop, there it is." Yu pointed, and the investigation team braced themselves.   
"Well. Let's go save Micheal Jordan."


End file.
